Persons involved in setting up a large number of tables such as, for example, convention meetings or banquets have historically struggled with the installation of the table skirts around the tables' edges. Prior to the invention, installers accomplished this task by clipping a U-shaped spring formed fastener having an adhesive pile material strip that can be easily pressed together or pulled apart from a similar adhesive pile material strip, such as the material marketed under the trademark VELCRO and owned by Velcro U.S.A, Inc., attached to the underside of the table skirt to be installed around the table. Although this means allows for easy attachment of the table skirt to the table to be covered, it does not solve the problem of easily manipulating the bulk of rolled cloth as the installer encircles the table. Moreover, since many table skirts are made of a slippery material such as chintz, cotton, cotton blends or polyester, it is difficult to manuever the materials without dragging them across the floor, cutting down on installment time and unnecessarily soiling the cloth leading to additional laundry expenses and shortening the lifetime of the skirts. Thus, the object of the inventive system is to decrease installment time and improve the efficiency of persons preparing to serve large numbers of people or display large numbers of things on banquet tables.